


If You'll Have Me

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert have a chat after Aaron's big decision over Liv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Have Me

When Sandra had gone, Liv had disappeared up to her new room, and Chas returned to the bar; Aaron sat down and gestured for Robert to join him on the sofa. He let out a long breath. 

“You think I’m mad, don’t you?”

Robert sighed. “For taking on Liv full time?” He replied. “No. I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m alright.”

“Aaron…”

“Yeah, I know,” he looked at Robert now, nodding. “I’m probably not fine, not yet. But I couldn’t let her leave all miserable when I knew I could do something about it.”

His boyfriend smiled fondly at him. “You don’t have to explain it to me.”

“I do, though. The holiday–”

“It doesn’t matter.” Even as Robert said the words Aaron could hear in his voice that it did matter to him. He shuffled closer and leaned in to kiss him, gentle and lingering.

“I’m sorry, Rob. I’d love to go and I’m not doing any of this deliberately. You know that right?”

Robert held Aaron’s face in his hands. “Of course I do. It’s okay. And do you know why? Because even though we’re taking things slow, I reckon there’ll be plenty of time in the future for me to take you to Barcelona. Or anywhere else you want to go. If you’ll have me.”

Aaron leaned into his touch, their foreheads resting together. “Yes please,” he said, then chuckled at himself, at how overwhelmed and happy he sounded because that’s exactly what he was.

Life was chaos as usual, but for the first time, he was happy.


End file.
